


Cute. (Mission OPAT)

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, Fluff, Haechans trying to be a matchmaker, M/M, Mark is whipped, just fluff to be honest, side chensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: when Donghyuck was asked to be a matchmakerhe didn't except a cute boy to be helping himand keep making his heart flutter by just smiling





	Cute. (Mission OPAT)

"So you want me to help you get with Chenle?" Donghyuck asked the brunette, called Jisung, who shifted nervously on his seat before nodding.

Donghyuck sighed and groaned internally. He was horrible with love or even giving normal advice, but here he was, trying to get someone he had never spoken to with someone he barely knew. It was all Jeno's fault. Jeno's cute eye smile and adorable way of softly speaking, and the way he somehow managed to convince Donghyuck to do something he would never do.

Jisung, the boy who needed help, apparently had a crush on a guy in his year. The orange haired boy that he liked, who was Chenle, was quite annoying, and frankly Donghyuck didn't know why Jisung even liked him. But Donghyuck was here to help, even though he was actually pretty useless in the area he was working on.

"Have you guys ever spoken?" Donghyuck asked him, taking his phone out and checking through Chenle's social media, which was quite chaotic in his opinion.

"Once or twice maybe." Jisung replied, glancing over to the table his crush was sitting on. There were eight other guys with him, and they seemed to be much older. "We were partners in a class once, we spoke a lot then."

"That's it?" Donghyuck raised his gaze from his screen to Jisung and sighed. How was he supposed to help Jisung get with someone he barely spoke to. "Alright alright, I'll figure something out."

Jisung thanked him, before getting up and leaving. Donghyuck sat alone on the lunch table and waited for the bell to ring. Thankfully, he had a free period, so he was the only one left in the cafeteria. Him and one other.

"Hey." The raved haired male said, as he took the seat opposite Donghyuck. "What were you and Jisung talking about?"

"Are you friends with him?" Donghyuck countered, knowing that he can't just tell anyone about Jisung's big crush on Chenle, otherwise he would've already failed his job.

"Yeah, now why were you guys talking?" The guy said, leaning forwards in his seat and narrowing his eyes in attempt to look intimidating. But honestly all Donghyuck could think was that he was cute.

"I'm gonna help him get with his crush." Donghyuck answered, and his voice seemed a lot more confident than it was meant to be, however it pleased the person sitting opposite him.

"Good luck." He laughed, sitting back in his seat and then fiddling with his fingers. "We've been trying to months to get Jisung to confess to Chenle, but he's too much of a wimp."

A wave of silence washed over them, and they both awkwardly avoided eye contact. A thought crossed Donghyuck's mind, and without any hesitation he asked,

"Do you wanna help me with Mission OPAT?" The boy's eyes widened, before he flashed a small (and extremely adorable in Donghyuck's opinion) smile before nodding.

"Mission OPAT? And I'm Mark, by the way." He introduced himself sticking his hand out and saying his name so proudly, as if it was the best name ever. Donghyuck glanced down at his hand before taking it into his own.

"Mission Opposite attract. I'm Donghyuck."  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


  
When Mark had joined the first year of highschool, he wandered around the halls, trying to find someone to talk to, since he managed to scare of everyone in his class and desperately needed friends. As he walked down the hallways, he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a red haired male, laughing his lungs out whilst talking to some older guys.

Mark didn't know what happened to him, but he froze in his spot and stared at the guy. He was really good looking. His tanned skinned was practically glowing under the sun, and his bright red hair made him stand out more than before. The boy's soft nose got scrunched up as he tried to stop himself from laughing, and he placed a hand over his pouty lips to muffle his noises.

All Mark could think of at that moment was,

"Cute."

And although Mark had decided to walk up to him, tap his shoulder, introduce himself and maybe even become his friend. He cowered out of it, and chose to become friends with a few others in his class, who he didn't at all regret befriending.

It had been almost two years now, and finally, Mark had told Donghyuck his name. Now all that was left was that he needed to confess the secret feelings he had for the younger.  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  


  
"Alright." Donghyuck cleared his throat, placing his hands on the bench top and looking at Mark with a serious expression. "How could we make them meet?"

"How about inviting them to a cafe?" Mark suggested, imagining a scene of inviting the two out to the cafe and then leaving half way, pretending as if they had stuff to do, so then maybe leaving them alone.

"No. Chenle doesn't like cafes." Donghyuck said, pointing out the fact he found out after a whole hour of stalking Chenle's instagram and scrolling through all five thousand posts and analysing every caption and comment. He was a lot more dedicated than he realised.

"A study date?" Mark then said. "Invite Chenle over to Jisung's house, before ditching just a few minutes before the time we set. That way, Jisung would be in the comfort of his own house and could initiate a lot more activities. For example if they get bored of studying, they could play video games."

Donghyuck paused for a second, internally thanking that fact that he managed to avoid liking a post of Chenle's that was a good 3 years old, and then glanced up at Mark.

"That's a great idea Mark." Donghyuck said, quickly skimming through his contacts before landing on Chenle's number. He had gotten Chenle's number a year ago, when he accidentally thought Chenle was his friend Jaehyun, and asked him if he wanted a meme. Obviously, Chenle immediately agreed on the offer and exchanged numbers with him. The only conversation they ever had were filled with memes that had no correlation to the other.

"What did he say?" Mark asked, leaning forwards and peering over Donghyuck's shoulder to read the chat. A wave of heat rushed to Donghyuck's cheeks, and he quickly tilted his phone towards Mark, allowing him to see the screen. "Great! He's up for it. I'm surprised he didn't ask many questions about this."

"He's Chenle." Donghyuck shrugged. "He says yes to literally everything."

"Oh yeah," Mark shuffled away from Donghyuck and looked up at him with a big smile and wide eyes, clearly filled with excitement. "Wanna got on a date whilst Chenle and Jisung are on their study date?"

Donghyuck paused, then thought about the things he was doing in that day. Other than keeping himself free so that he could get constant updates from Jisung, nothing really.

"Yeah sure." Donghyuck smiled, as it only got bigger when he saw Mark nod and then discreetly fist bump the air (even though Donghyuck caught him doing it).

Donghyuck didn't quite understand why Mark was getting so hyped over a platonic date, but he looked cute being like. So he didn't mind it either.  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  


  
"I'm sorry, but I can't come over." Donghyuck said once again, holding his phone to his ear and glancing around the park, trying to find Mark. "Yeah, once again, I'm sorry. But I hope you and Jisung can get through some units together."

And with that, Donghyuck ended the call with Chenle, who was patiently waiting for him at Jisung's house. Mark entered the park and instantly stuck his hand up in the air, waving and quickly walking over to Donghyuck.

_So cute, _Donghyuck thought, unable to bite back the large smile he felt creeping up his face.

"Hey, let's go?" Mark said as soon as he reached him.

"Yeah." Donghyuck nodded, and the two set off for the cafe that had opened up a week ago. Although they would've expected a lot more customers to be here, since normally it would be buzzing with people, it was strangely quiet. But they weren't complaining.

"Let's play a game." Mark said, as they took seats by one of the windows and started to look through the different choices at the place. "A food game."

"Food game?" Donghyuck raised his eyebrow. Now, if food is mentioned, then Donghyuck will definitely agree to it. And if it's a game, then Donghyuck will make sure to win it.

"Yeah, we'll get the same pieces of cake, and see who finishes first." Mark explained, before getting up to order for the two. Donghyuck told him what he wanted and then leaned back in his chair.

Never had he imagined that he would be spending his Saturday afternoon in a cafe with Mark. Yet here he was.

"I got them!" Mark said excitedly, placing the large cake in front of Donghyuck, who started at it with amazement. To be honest, he knew he could finish it off, but he was still shocked by how the cafe was willing to give the whole cake just like that. "Get ready to lose."

Donghyuck scoffed at that and then picked up his fork, glancing up to see that Mark had done the same.

"Ready...go!" Mark said, before stabbing his cake with his fork and tearing off a piece. Donghyuck followed and quickly stuffed his face with the cake, both enjoying it and hurrying up to win.

Mark cut his cake into a few pieces and starting munching on them quickly. Honestly he was surprised by how he was managing to gulp down the chunks of food as if it was water, but when he looked up and saw Donghyuck falling behind. He froze for a second before slowing down his pace. A few moments later, Donghyuck scraped his plate and placed the last bit of cake in his mouth, a little overwhelmed by the sweetness, but still swallowing it and then raising his head to see that Mark was still not finished.

"I won?" Donghyuck asked, before refining his composure and smiling brightly at Mark.

It would be a lie if I said that the smile Donghyuck gave Mark didn't just make his day, or even year.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"Well that was a success." Donghyuck said to Mark, who absentmindedly nodded his head whilst staring at Jisung, who was talking quietly to Chenle.

For some weird reason, or maybe it was because of the friendship that was developing between the youngest in their group, Chenle had decided to sit on the same table Jisung was sitting on for lunch.

The others sitting there, such a Jaemin and Jeno, only watched in amusement as Chenle laughed loudly at Donghyuck's jokes, before turning all shy around Jisung, even though he was the one he spent all Saturday with.

Turns out, Jisung had convinced Chenle to stop studying only half an hour into the day, before switching on his console and starting up a multiplayer game. Chenle decided to stay there for a whole 6 hours before he rushed home as his parents called him back.

From what Donghyuck heard from Jisung, the two had spoken to each other a lot, and somehow become acquaintances to some extent. Mark nudged Donghyuck's arm and gave him a questioning look, clearly asking what was next.

Truth be told, Donghyuck had no idea. So he was going to have to make the next plan on the spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Alright, well deciding on the spot worked out perfectly well for Donghyuck. Jisung had called in sick one day, and a pile of work had formed for him. Normally, some Junho guy would be the one collecting the absent students work and delivering it to their house as he was the class president, however, Donghyuck made sure it wasn't him.

It was a strange sight, Donghyuck walking through the halls with younger people staring at him with confusion, and a bit of shock since he was popular and not seen around those places. He hurried to Jisung's class and swiped the folders of work out of Junho's hands before passing them to Chenle, saying something along the lines of how Jisung feels uncomfortable with people he doesn't know.

Although Junho was complaining in the background about how he was Jisung's friend, Donghyuck pressed further until Chenle finally agreed and decided to head home earlier and skip his club activity.

As soon as Chenle left the classroom, Donghyuck pulled his phone out and messaged Mark, telling him to meet him outside the school gates, ready to stalk Chenle.

Even though Chenle was a 17 year old boy, capable of going to someone's house alone, they felt as if it was their job to watch over him until he reached Jisung's place. Mark stood by the gates, playing with the straps of his bag and shuffling on his feet, ignoring the stares he was getting from the students walking past him.

"Hey!" Donghyuck said, running from the school exit towards the gate. "Sorry you had to wait for long, I got stopped by some of my friends."

"Don't worry." Mark smiled, spinning on his heels to start walking. "I didn't wait long."

The two began to walk in the direction of Jisung's house, somehow managing to catch up with Chenle, who was glancing down at his phone, which most probably had maps out. Sometimes, Chenle would whip his head around, feeling paranoid as if someone was following him (because they were), and Donghyuck would grab Mark's hand, pulling him behind a wall, or into an alleyway.

If the two weren't scared about getting caught, they would've paid attention to how close they were standing, or how both of their hearts beat faster as they slipped their hands into the others.

"Finally!" Donghyuck exclaimed, throwing his hands up in relief as Chenle closed the door to Jisung's house behind him. After a good half an hour of walking (although Jisung's house was only a 10 minute walk from the school) Chenle reached his destination and was met with a sniffling Jisung.

"Should we wait here?" Mark asked, as they both ducked their heads when they saw Chenle open the curtains to Jisung's room.

"I mean," Donghyuck looked up at Mark, who was staring down at him with hope. "We could go somewhere else and maybe have fun?"

"Arcade?" Mark said, and Donghyuck immediately agreed, jumping up from the ground and tugging on Mark's hand. He followed Donghyuck through the streets and they ended up going to the closest arcade.

As soon as they entered, Donghyuck exchanged his change for some tickets and turned to Mark with a big smile on his face. He was clearly an enthusiast of the arcade, and honestly, Mark didn't mind. It was fun seeing Donghyuck jump around the place, pointing at different games and dragging Mark along with him.

When Donghyuck beat Mark in a game, and won the a bet, he turned around and flashed a smirk at Mark, reaching forwards and talking his hand, ready to hit his wrist 5 times as they promised. To be honest, it would've hurt Mark a lot more if Donghyuck wasn't laughing so cutely at his reactions, and then rubbing his fingers over his skin to make sure he was alright. Just seeing him be so happy, and caring, it was enough to Mark Mark feel a lot better (but on a sidenote his wrist was aching as hell and he was sure he was going to need some sort of cream for it, also ask Donghyuck what he ate to make him so strong).  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  


  
As always, Donghyuck had a plan (somehow). He told everyone in Jisung's class (even though he was told not to) that Jisung has a big fat crush on Chenle, and surprisingly everyone already had an idea about it. Some even suspected that the feelings were reciprocated. So when Donghyuck told Jisung's class to leave one seat next to him free, so that when Chenle enters the hall, he would be forced to sit next to him and maybe even manage to make some conversation with him, everyone agreed.

It wasn't cliche, like Donghyuck's other plans, and that might've explained why he was so excited about it.

"I'll hold Chenle back." Donghyuck said, explaining to the others how he was going to make Chenle late, so that when he arrives he would then be the only one standing.

"Alright, we'll leave a seat besides Jisung." One of the girls said, turning to the others and spreading the plan.

"It's been going well." Mark said, shuffling closer to Donghyuck. "You managed to make them talk, and then sit with each other at lunch, and Jisung told me they hung out at his house the other day. The amount of improvement is crazy."

"I know right." Donghyuck laughed, remembering how Jisung had told him at the start that he had not even had a proper conversation with Chenle. "Let's hope this works."

As soon as the classes starting entering the hall, Donghyuck rushed out of his line, telling the teacher he needed to get something from his classroom, and then dragging Chenle with him.

"You forgot to put your phone away?" Chenle asked, shaking his head in disappointment as he watched Donghyuck smuggle his phone out of his pocket and into his bag. "You know we were told to keep them in our bags or lockers at all times."

"Who even follows that rule?" Donghyuck countered, zipping his bag up extra slowly just so that he could make them arrive later. "So what's up with you and Jisung?"

"Me and Jisung?" Chenle stuttered and his face turned into a light shade of red. "Nothing's up. What do you mean by that? Did Jisung say something?"

"Calm down." Donghyuck chuckled, putting his hand on Chenle's shoulder to stop him from rambling on. "Now come on let's go."

The two blondes rushed down the stairs, although neither of them were that eager to sit in an assembly that would go on for a whole hour, they didn't want to get too late. Donghyuck opened the door to the hall and quietly entered, Chenle trailed behind him, before hurrying down the rows and taking the seat next to Jisung. Donghyuck sat in the first empty seat he saw, and realised he was besides Mark's class.

As Donghyuck eyed the two younger males converse with each other, his eyes wandered to Mark, who was also staring at him.

When Mark smiled at him, holding up his hand to shoot a small wave before turning his attention back to the teacher, Donghyuck was sure he felt his heart do something. His mouth parted in surprise and blood rushed to his cheeks in realisation.

He came for one thing and got something else. But then again, he wasn't complaining.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
The fireworks festival, a place where people would typically confess their feelings to their crushes, and normally end up in a relationship. It was cliche, but honestly the only thing Donghyuck could think of. After Jisung finally said that he was ready to tell Chenle that he liked him, Donghyuck had to find the perfect way for him to confess.

At first, Chenle denied the idea of going to the festival, and that messed up their plans horribly. They all panicked and some of them were more worried about the fact that they had already bought their clothes for the day and might have to return it if the plan had failed.

That was, until Mark jumped in, and somehow convinced Chenle to come with them. Donghyuck had later asked Mark what he said, but he had decided to keep it a secret, saying something about how it was meant to stay only between him and Chenle. Even if Donghyuck was feeling more curious than before by the answer, he stayed white and decided to say nothing about it.

"Should we leave now?" Mark asked, leaning over to whisper into Donghyuck's ear.

"Yeah." Donghyuck said, ignoring the way his heartbeat fastened, and glanced at Chenle and Jisung, who were walking a few feet away from them in a totally different world.

"There are so many people." Mark said as he got pushed by the crowd. Donghyuck laughed before grabbing Mark's arm and pulling him away from the people.

As they tried to find a more calm area to go to, since the shops and hills were completely covered by people, the two decided to stay on the bridge, where there was no one. The second they stopped and turned to face the water, fireworks flew up into the sky and burst out with a loud bang. Multiple colours covered the sky, and a thin layer of smoke floated around them. One after another, fireworks exploded and yells of excitement could be heard from below.

Donghyuck stared at the sparks as they flew to the ground and tried to not pay attention to the fact that Mark was looking at him.

To Mark, Donghyuck's reaction was a lot more prettier than the fireworks. The way his eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted as a small laugh escaped them. Donghyuck's fluffy hair bounced on his head when he moved around in excitement, and the lip gloss he chose to wear only helped make his lips look more kissable than before.

The last firework erupted in the sky before slowly falling to the ground, earning a few groans from people who were really enjoying the show. Donghyuck, who felt extremely embarrassed by the fact that Mark was _still _staring at him, quickly slipped his hand into Mark's and sprinted down the bridge.

Before Mark could say anything, Donghyuck spun around on his heels and took his sweaty hand out of Marks.

"I'm gonna go home now, can you drop me off?" Donghyuck asked, tilting his head to the side in attempt to hide the fact that his cheeks were heating up. Mark seemed confused by what Donghyuck said, but then immediately recovered and nodded.

"Let's go." Mark moved to stand besides Donghyuck and they started walking home. On the way back whilst they were speaking, their phones lit up and they got a notification from Jisung.

jisungie  
CHENLE SAID YES  
  


jisungie  
he said yes oh my god  
  


jisungie  
guys I have a boyfriend  
  


jisungie  
thank you so much ♡♡♡  
  


donghyuck  
no problem :)  
  


Mark stuffed his phone after reading the message and glanced at Donghyuck, who did the same. Silence washed over them, and they sighed in content. It wasn't awkward, but instead very soothing. They had spent so much time talking to each other all the time trying to make sure their conversations were fun, that they didn't even realise that simply being with each other was fun.

"We're here." Donghyuck said as they nearly surpassed his house.

"That we are..." Mark said, lowering his gaze from the house to the ground.

"So...Chenle and Jisung are together." Donghyuck said moving forwards and towards his door. "Mission OPAT worked out fine. So I'm gonna go back to hanging out with my friends. I'm still gonna meet up with you guys."

"Yeah, of course." Mark nodded, keeping his eyes to the ground. As Donghyuck continued to speak about how he's gonna return to his normal routine in school, all Mark could think was whether he should confess or not. By confessing he could end up ruining his friendship with Donghyuck, or maybe start a new relationship with him.

"I'll see you around." Donghyuck finally said, turning around and pulling his keys to his house out. Just as Donghyuck was about to enter, Mark called out.

"I like you Donghyuck." He said, shutting his eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. "I really really like you. For the last two years I've been seeing the way you smile so brightly, and the way you laugh so cutely, that it makes my heart do things it never has before. I like the way you cracks jokes that make everyone laugh and lighten up the mood with just your presence. I like the way you tease people, because that's just so cute. To be honest, you're so cute."

Mark took a breath and raised his head to see that Donghyuck was looking at him with wide eyes and his ears were tinted a dark shade of red.

"Actually." Mark said, breaking into a smile. "I think I might just love you."

Donghyuck let out a quiet gasp and stared at Mark with surprise. He wasn't expecting this. He didn't know that Mark liked him this whole time. He didn't know that Mark had paid so much attention to the way he acted, or to his features. No one else ever did that. And no one else ever made Donghyuck feel the way he was whenever he was around Mark.

A smile broke onto Donghyuck's face and let out a laugh.

"I think I might love you too."


End file.
